De un héroe y un chico pobre
by GuanacoRider
Summary: La ropa, el pelo, la mirada. Estaba todo mal, pero era la primera vez que Chico Bestia se encontraba en una situación así y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar / o ese AU en el que alguien se da cuenta que algo no anda bien con la situación familiar de un chico que podría o no ser un tal Harry Potter.


_De un héroe y un chico pobre_

.

La ropa, el pelo, la mirada. Estaba todo mal, pero era la primera vez que Chico Bestia se encontraba en una situación así y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

En su papel de superhéroe se había enfrentado a un millón de situaciones complicadas, en donde el poder de improvisación era lo que lo había salvado de una muerte certera, o que había podido resolver con ayuda de su equipo. Pero esa, esa era una situación que sobrepasaba toda su experiencia, más teniendo en cuenta que estaba solo.

¿Alienígenas? Nada más fácil de manejar ¿villanos? Pan comido ¿personas que cometen un crimen? Un poco más difícil, porque entran en juego otras consideraciones, pero también fácil.

¿Casos de abuso en una familia, donde la relaciones son más complicadas y el modo de actuar va más allá de lo meramente criminal? Eso sí que no sabía cómo encararlo, y se daba cuenta en ese momento.

Viendo a ese chico, delgado, con ropa que a simple vista se veía que no había sido comprada para él, con unos grandes anteojos pegados con cinta, y una mirada claramente resignada aunque inteligente, Chico Bestia no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedársele mirando. Al chico, a la señora- que seguramente era el guardián o tutor porque no era nada parecida como para ser la madre- y a la situación que le causaba mucha indignación.

El chico llevaba grandes y pasadas bolsas de compras, cuál burra de carga. La señora iba adelante, mirando vidrieras con otro muchacho, quien seguramente era su hijo, de la mano. Éste último comía un gran helado y contestaba con poco entusiasmo a las preguntas de su madre, ambos ignorando al otro chico, rezagado, con los brazos temblando del esfuerzo.

Chico Bestia tardó unos segundos en incorporar la injusticia de la situación, antes de adelantarse y acercarse a la mujer.

-"Disculpe señora" la mujer lo miró exaltada- "¿ese chico es suyo?" preguntó de manera fría y, sin embargo, cortés, señalando al muchacho ignorado.

-"Es mi sobrino" le contestó, desconfiada y ceño fruncido- "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Habían dejado de caminar, por lo que el chico visiblemente maltratado se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación.

-"Esas bolsas son demasiado pesadas para alguien de su edad" dijo el héroe con un ceño fruncido de su parte.

-"¿Me paraste para decirme eso? Es una manera de que aprenda su lugar y parte de una lección" ofendida y muy molesta tiró de su hijo y comenzó a andar- "no tenés porqué meterte en nuestro asuntos familiares"

Apenas si miró hacia atrás, cuando casi gritando dio una orden- "Vamos"

El chico con las bolsas suspiró y, antes de seguir a la señora, se acercó a Chico Bestia, quien estaba mirando a la mujer con poco contenido disgusto.

-"Gracias por intentar ayudar" le agradeció, y siguió resignado- "igual ya estoy acostumbrado"

Viendo los pequeños brazos del chico temblando devuelta, siguiendo a la espantosa señora, Chico Bestia nunca se sintió tan miserable como en ese momento.

.

Los siguió a una distancia prudente porque, aunque se había convertido en un perro, no quería que nadie lo fuera a descubrir. Daba gracias a Dios que algún tiempo atrás había descubierto la forma de pasar por una persona cualquiera, sin ningún rasgo aparente, porque sino el encuentro con esa señora odiosa hubiera sido más complicado e incómodo de lo que ya había sido.

En el camino, vio que la situación no mejoró para el chico. Siempre iba rezagado, ignorado y, en lo que quedó del día, en ningún momento comió algo más aparte de un par de galletitas que el gordo de su primo- porque si esa señora era su tía, el otro chico era el primo- había dejado de lado después de empacharse. Los siguió incluso hasta su casa a las afueras de Londres, hasta un barrio residencial de construcciones todas iguales y aburridas.

Se mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo sin perderlos de vista, convertido en un animal, y aún así sintió en varios momentos la mirada inquisitiva e inteligente del chico que en un principio había llamado su atención. Ojos de un verde intenso y vivos, aunque resignados detrás de esos anteojos nefastos, cada tanto se clavaban en su figura canina, para luego volver a la de la mujer.

Cuando llegaron ante una casa, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, la señora abrió la puerta y prácticamente empujó al cansado chico con las bolsas adentro.

Chico Bestia alcanzó a ver una mirada casi suplicante en la cara del muchacho, dirigida hacia él, antes de desaparecer por el umbral. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y en ese mismo instante el héroe americano se dio vuelta, desandando el camino casi corriendo, con una decisión tomada.

Una vez en Londres iba a llamar al contacto que su equipo tenía en Scotland Yard. Primero eso antes que perder tiempo poniendo al resto del equipo al tanto, ellos no eran la prioridad del momento.

Chico Bestia simplemente sabía que ese chico no podía seguir en esa horrible casa.

.

.

 _Para la genial e increible witchfingers, siguiendo el siguiente promp (sin los espacios) w ww . instagr am p / B bCGRS3l sFm / ? r = w a 1  
Con la aparición estelar de Chico Bestia como el que se da cuenta de que hay algo mal... nunca antes había escrito algo con los Teen Titans, mucho menos con él._

 _Espero les haya gustado, dudo que lo siga, pero los comentarios son bienvenidos :)_


End file.
